


Sirens

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Dark reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Suspension Of Disbelief, Triggers, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the amazing song Sirens-Cher Lloyd</p><p>WARNING: Dark Reader, and Possible Triggers for Minor Sadness/Violence</p><p>“Did you miss me?”<br/>“Define miss.”<br/>“Don’t be like that.”<br/>“Like what?” He responded coolly.<br/>“It took me forever to find you. The least you could do is act civil.”</p><p>“I think we both know you want more than civil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEE
> 
> so after season 5 i've officially become a crowley-fan  
> so why not give him some love
> 
> this is inspired by the beautiful song Sirens by Cher Lloyd (which is based on something that happened in her childhood)  
> her acting in the music video is really good, mostly because it's not so much acting as remembering what happened  
> please give the song a listen or the lyrics a glance before the fic if you can, it will make it so much better!
> 
> the song is actual about police sirens, but i decided to make it double so you're also a siren. so yeah.
> 
> WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS minor sadness/violence/angst i guess/other stuff and Dark Reader!  
> so read at your own discretion. it is pretty mild though.
> 
>  
> 
> OBVIOUSLY some suspension of disbelief is necessary here, so don't expect accuracy... but it is still fun and mildly believable 
> 
> so give me some love if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker  
> (I'm thinking of changing my pseud to this. so yeah)

 

 

“It pains me to see you in a state like this, Crowley.”

“Oh, shove off.”

“Just a shadow of former glory.”

“Do you have some business to attend to, or is this just a social call?”

“I see that impure blood did nothing to cure your sour disposition.”

 

You let out a laugh at your little joke, circling him in the pathetic cage he’d been put in.

 

“Forgive me for my petulance, love. It’s been a long day.”

“Month, more like.”

“Now, now, don’t pout. It’s unbecoming.”

“Really? I’ve heard it said that I’m absolute perfection.”

“Don’t let the poison you feed those poor souls poison your own mind.”

“Fair enough.”

 

You hopped onto the table swung around, positioning your head so you were looking up at his chest.

 

“Did you miss me?”

“Define miss.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” He responded coolly.

“It took me forever to find you. The least you could do is act civil.”

 

“I think we both know you want more than civil.”

 

You smirked and lifted a hand slowly to brush his greasy hair out of his face. He graciously acquiesced. Which, you guessed, was progress.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter if you did or not.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Why not?” He just loved to banter.

 

 

“Because I missed you.”

 

 

He raised his eyebrows almost sarcastically, but you knew you’d gotten under his skin.

Just the way you loved.

You tilted your head up, staring into his eyes with a solemn face.

He dipped his chin towards you, until he was millimeters away.

“In your dreams, (y/n).”

 

You bared your teeth at him, enjoying his wicked grin nonetheless.

“Stay out of those Crowley.”

“I have been.”

“Ahh, yes. Someone clipped your wings, did they? Or is it tail?” You twirled a strand of your hair. “What do they call it for us demons?”

“I would hardly call you a demon.”

“Be careful, darling. You’re vulnerable to my…charms, now, aren’t you?” You licked your lips slowly, watching his eyes follow your tongue carefully.

“That wouldn’t be any fun, now, would it?”

 

He had you there.

You weren’t sure if you could have compelled him before. He probably would’ve punished you for trying.

It didn’t matter; there was no sport in trying to seduce the King of Hell through cheats. He was the master of tricks and traps, after all.

Though you were probably insane for trying to capture the heart of the devil without a soul.

 

“I didn’t mean it as an affront to your abilities, (y/n).”

“How, exactly, did you mean to insult me then, Crowley?”

“You’re far too sentimental, love; it’s almost pitifully human.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

You were in the bunker of the oh-so-famous Winchesters, after all. Reputation notwithstanding, they’d managed to capture even the best of you.

Still, as you trailed your mouth over his neck, you couldn’t help but bask in the rush of adrenaline this whole thing was bringing you.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I’d suggest you get to the point. It’s not the safest locale here.”

“Why, Crowley, I’m touched that you care.”

“Don’t push it.”

 

You winked and sat up, swinging your feet against his knees.

“Business or pleasure?”

“Both.” You trailed your fingers against his shoulders. You bit your lip when you felt the knots; this was no throne for a king.

“Shall we start with business, then?”

You let out a sad chuckle and watched it throw him.

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

It wasn’t like him to ask; but maybe this human spell was turning him soft.

Narcissists don’t have it in them to love, after all.

“She’s coming.”

He scoffed, and you saw the hidden relief behind his façade. “Is that all?”

“Well, she’s not coming alone.”

“The more, the merrier.” Cocky, this one.

“But the Winchesters aren’t home.”

 

His eyes widened, and you realized you’d never seen him alarmed.

Fear didn’t suit him; but he was still so handsome to you.

“I don’t suppose you could have told me sooner?!”

It was unfair for him to blame you; but you’d forgive him easily, just the same.

Just like you’d forgiven him for leaving you.

 

“To what end, Crowley?”

“I don’t know, (y/n). It might be nice to at least mentally prepare for the slaughter, don’t you think?”

You giggled bitterly, and he tilted his head at you. “I don’t see why this would concern you.”

“Don’t be daft.”

He inhaled slowly and stared at you, trying to understand what was so impossibly unnatural.

 

 

“You can’t be that weak, (y/n).”

“Try me.”

 

 

He sighed deeply, trying to convey extreme disappointment. You didn’t give a damn.

“Well, thank you for the early notice, anyway.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m sure it was hard for you.” His voice was dry, but he put a hand on your cheek to keep you from turning away.

In some ways, he knew you so well.

“Shall I give you something in return?”

You wanted to laugh, but a harsh bark from your throat was all that came out.

 

 

“There’s nothing you could possibly give me that would come close to what I want.”

“I can try.”

 

 

He traced your temple as he placed his other arm around your waist, pulling you off the table and into his lap.

“You can kiss me, now, (y/n). Like you’ve always wanted to.”

You pulled your head out of his reach and shook your head roughly.

“My time’s up, you know that.”

“Not like this,” you whispered.

“It would be nice to feel in love, in the end.”

“Crowley…”

 

 

“Come now, (y/n). You can watch me fall in love with you like you’ve always wanted to.”

 

 

“It won’t be real.”

“It’s true your venom has enslaved many a lesser. But having my permission; that counts for something, doesn’t it?”

You’d miss that cocky smirk that reached up to his eyes.

“That’s not love.”

“It’s close enough.”

 

You took in a shaky breath and pulled him into a tight embrace. Then you stepped out of his lap and pulled the knife out of your jacket.

 

“That’s not what I think it is, is it?!” He warned, his voice hardening.

You smiled softly.

“What have you done?!?!” He struggled against his chains for the first time now.

“Taken enough souls to set you free.”

“There’s no way-“

“There is. When I give them to you.”

 

 

“(Y/n) don’t-“ His harsh order was silenced as you stabbed the dagger into your stomach and screamed so loud you must’ve shaken hell itself.

 

 

He broke the chains around his wrist as he rushed forward and caught you as you fell onto your knees.

 

“You stupid, stupid girl.”

 

He whispered as he placed his arm under your head to lay you down.

You coughed so hard a splatter of blood hit his cheek, but he was too preoccupied to wipe it away.

 

 

“Don’t you see, Crowley? This is love.”

 

 

So he balled up his fists and pulled you into him, as you slowly curled up into the fetal position.

And stayed there, covered in your blood, your lifeless form in his arms, until the first of the demons broke in.

A picture of love.

 

  
_**Lay down here beside me in the shallow water** _

  
_**Beside me where the sun is shining on us still** _

  
_**Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water** _

  
_**Beside me where the silver lining stays until** _

  
_**The sirens' calling** _

  
_**The sirens' calling** _

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOHOOO
> 
> leave a comment below lovelies! thanks!
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> Quick Poll 1: HARDEST PART TO READ ?!?!?!  
> mine is probably 'you stupid, stupid girl' because it shows how he cares
> 
> fyi i'm not sure if enough souls would be able to make crowley powerful enough to unbind himself in the bunker, so again i say suspension of disbelief  
> basically abaddon is coming and since the boys are gone, there's really no one to protect him. so you do your thing.  
> so the mindfuck is you sacrificing yourself (and your powers/the souls you took) to save him. or perhaps that he actually gives a shit about you. your pick.
> 
> quick poll 2: are you a crowley fan? and if you're not, did this fic make you like him more? ;)  
> i think i did a good job of showing him as the normal selfish ass, with the added bonus of caring about lovely. since it's a fanfic. also we can always assume he got some humanness that he couldn't shake off
> 
> the idea of sirens (the song) is that life is coming crashing down and you're lying together one last time before everything gets fucked up. in the music video, its the police sirens as they come to arrest a drug dealer (which happened to cher's dad, so the song is from her mom's point of view), and the singer has to leave him for that reason, but they both still love each other
> 
> so here, abaddon is coming instead of the sirens, but the same idea applies. also you can think of the siren calls as your call to crowley to continue to live/to stay in love with you
> 
> no you don't kiss him (ever) because you want him to care for real and not just from the venom. WAHHHHH. this hurts.
> 
> quick poll 3: favorite part? also FYI i might be changing my pseud to BuckytheMindfucker. just putting that out there. in case you read my fics and wonder where 'sharedwithyou' went. idk why i picked that so long ago. i much prefer Bucky.
> 
> alrighty lovelies, thanks for reading! give me a shout-out below if you liked; your comments are what keep me going
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster/Mindfucker


End file.
